Akcja "Liść Dębu"
Akcja "Liść Dębu"-szesnasty odcinek serialu Stawka Większa Niż Życie. Fabuła Rok 1945. Stanisław Kolicki zostaje przydzielony do Sztabu generała Pfistera. Pfister chce za wszelką cenę obronić most na Redze. W celu jego obrony wysłał do lasu Weipert pułk pancerny i batalion grenadierów. Jednocześnie za niewykonanie rozkazów, nakazuje rozstrzelać por.Kahlerta. Tą drugą sprawą ma zająć się Johann Dehne. Tymczasem kelnerka sztabowego kasyna-Simone, chce ułaskawić Kahlerta. Prosi o pomoc Kolickiego i Dehnego. Pierwszy jest z nią szczery i mówi, że pomóc Kahlertowi się nie da. Drugi natomiast chce wykorzystać Simone i zgadzając się pomóc Kahlertowi, chce "zaliczyć" Simone. W międzyczasie Kolicki kontaktuje się ze swoim łącznikiem-Thomalą. Staszek dowiaduje się, że polacy chcą przeprowadzić tytułową akcję "liść dębu". Jest jednak problem. Akcja w dużej mierze ma odbyć się w lesie Weipert. Skoro w lesie są niemieckie oddziały, to polscy spadochroniarze najpewniej zginą. Trzeba odwołać akcję. Thomala wysyła do łącznika działającego pomiędzy nimi, a radiostacją swojego wnuka i młodą sąsiadkę Jankę. Jance udaje się dotrzeć do Weissa. Niestety. Jest tam już Gestapo. Dziewczyna razem z Weissem staje się zakładnikiem. Później na miejsce przybywa Kolicki i zabija jednego z gestapowców. Dwaj pozostali:Knoch i Lehmann go ścigają. Idąc jego tropem docierają do Sztabu generała Pfistera. Wszyscy oficerowie sztabu zostają wezwani na przesłuchanie. W tym czasie Kolicki jest w kasynie i pije wódkę. W pewnym momencie do kasyna wchodzi Knoch. Gestapowiec rozpoznaje w Kolickim uciekającego oficera i sięga po broń. Kolicki odwraca się i strzela. Knoch pada na jeden ze stolików. Jest martwy. Kolicki wychodzi z kasyna i idzie na przesłuchanie. Podczas przesłuchania pojawia się adjutant Pfistera i melduje o śmierci Knocha w kasynie. Oficerowie udają się więc do kasyna. Na miejscu, Pfister przesłuchuje Simone. Kobieta zgadza się powiedzieć prawdę, w zamian za łaskę dla Kahlerta. Niestety. Kahlert został już rozstrzelany. Simone wskazuje więc Dehnego jako zabójcę Knocha. Dehne nie wiele myśląc bierze pistolet Knocha i strzela do Simone. Kobieta umierając powtarza swoje zeznanie. W tym momencie pod Sztab dociera Thomala i spadochroniarze. Wywołują oni strzelaninę. Pfister nakazuje swoim oficerom:kpt.Kellerowi, por. Walterowi i Dehne, a także Lehmannowi zająć pozycje obronne. Sam próbuje się skontaktować z frontem. Gdy on i Kolicki są u Pfistera w gabinecie, wchodzą niespodziewanie:Thomala i polski porucznik. Zmuszają oni Pfistera, by wezwał do Sztabu dowódcę ochrony mostu. W tym czasie Keller, Walter, Lehmann i Dehne zostają aresztowani przez polaków. Kolicki atakuje Thomalę i po chwi on sam i Pfister uciekają. Później obserwują jak przez most przejeżdżają polskie czołgi. Obsada * Stanisław Mikulski – Stanisław Kolicki * Stanisław Jasiukiewicz – generał Pfister, dowódca 19 Dywizji Pancernej * August Kowalczyk – porucznik, dawniej SS-Sturmbannführer Johann Dehne * Andrzej Krasicki – SS-Sturmbannführer Knoch * Teresa Kamińska – Simone * Janusz Paluszkiewicz – J. Tomala * Barbara Burska – Janka * Eugeniusz Priwieziencew – Kozioł, spadochroniarz polski * Mikołaj Grabowski – niemiecki żołnierz * Marian Dziędziel – człowiek Tomali * Leszek Piskorz – człowiek Tomali * Lena Wilczyńska – babcia dziewczynki rozpoznającej Jankę * Janusz Sykutera – porucznik Schramm, oficer sztabowy generała Pfistera * Leopold René Nowak – podoficer SS meldujący o zabójstwie Knocha * Józef Osławski – oficer przy transporterze mówiący o rozstrzelaniu spadochroniarzy * Tadeusz Jurasz – Untersturmführer Lechman, podwładny Knocha * Stefan Szramel – kapitan Król, dowódca oddziału polskich spadochroniarzy * Jerzy Janeczek – SS-Unterscharführer Franz zabity w kotle przez Kolickiego * Gustaw Kron – porucznik Walter, oficer ze sztabu generała Pfistera * Małgorzata Wręczycka – dziewczynka rozpoznająca Jankę Kategoria:Odcinki